


The black magician

by Erisandmira



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisandmira/pseuds/Erisandmira
Summary: David´s creation. Solomon´s servant, comrade and magi. Hakuryuu´s and Hakuei´s  mother. Empress of Kou and leader of the Al-thamen. The woman known as Arba and Gyokuen Ren has played many different roles for those around her. But what did they mean to her?A look in to Arba´s relationship with various characters.





	The black magician

Family was a strange concept for a woman who was created instead of born. There were no parents to greet her when she entered the world. No upbringing. No growth. No childhood. No real reason for her existence. Not as an induvial. There was a silence to her soul. Something had already consumed all sound and left nothing but a hollow space before she even came in to existed. It waited to be filled. She needed a purpose, something more than what her master had given to her. Or would it be more right to call him creator? She and the other creations lived to fulfilled whatever agenda he created them for. David Jehoahaz Abraham was a distant, cold and ominousness man. His cold glare perfectly communicates her lack of worth. Still, they were seekers of his approval and whatever identity they could have had were lost in the process. Because those eyes also reflected his own emptiness and perhaps they were honoring him by acting in his image.

The nameless girl knew she was not unique in anyway, one of that man’s many creations. Nothing he did gave room to think anything else. Life were a monotonous state of simple existing. Perhaps it wasn´t all that strange that she wanted to understand him. Such a strange man her creator. He didn´t seems to have any emotional connection with anyone, neither his followers or family. Was it because he had lived so long? Had his compassion eroded over time? Some of the magicians call him a coward. Does he care about anything but himself? They would whisperer. Cold, Distant. Cruel. However, one day something changed. Her world changed.

“Everyone should act according to their given destiny,” he had said with a faraway look. Even though they were alone in the room, she was hesitant to believe he was speaking to her. He never speaks to her like that. He never spoke like that. He turned to her. Seeing her. And in a split second, she could have sworn she saw something almost warm flicker in his eyes.

“Sometimes a person meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it,” he continued. An obsessive glimmer quickly entered his eyes. His voice was low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and with a hint of more power than the frail human body would suggest. And he seemed divine. His whole being emitted absolute faith. Doubt and uncertainty hand no place in his convictions and beliefs. She was drawn in and her world narrowed down to only him. He squinted at her through hardened eyes that usually regarded her with callous indifference, but at that moment they seemed to glow with satisfaction. “Your path is filled with harrowing violence. But we´ll walk where we are meant to walk.” Those words filled her with dread, excitement and suffocating pain that may have been happiness. She deluded herself they might meant he cared. And it overruled the fear.

 

 

“You will do God´s work, _Arba”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted more backstory for Arba, I always thought she was an interesting character. So, here I am.


End file.
